Sins of the Fathers
by Oriana1
Summary: Speed Racer’s daughter is entering her first professional race. Besides the tough competition, she has to contend with her stressed-out Dad, worried Mom, 2 annoying little brothers & a deadly nemesis from her father’s past. AT LAST-CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Velosity

I wrote this story a couple of years ago. It's been sitting dormant on my web server. I decided to post it here, in chapter form. 

Some background: I was sitting at the computer one day, staring at the screen. Then, I had this idea...What would happen if Speed and Trixie got married and had a some kids? The story kind of took off from there. I hope to make a series of fan fics based on these characters. I have so much more I want to do with them. I especially had fun developing the character of Speed's daughter, Velosity (yes that is the correct spelling of her name.)

As to what he's doing now as an adult, let's just say that poor Speed isn't a happy camper. Can't say I blame him, if my life was anything like his I'd be pretty miserable too. Yet, when you get deep down inside, Speed is still the honorable, upstanding guy we all know and love.

I guess I have to put the obligatory disclaimer here: Speed Racer is the property of Speed Racer Enterprises, no infringement of copyright is intended. I just happen to like writing Speed Racer fan fic, so please don't sue me!

One more thing, if you're one of those fans who can't stand the thought of anybody messing with Speed's head, I think that maybe you should stop right here. As for the rest of you, enjoy!

----------------------------

**SINS OF THE FATHERS**

**Chapter One – Velosity**

Velosity Racer sped around the track, her long dark hair flying out from under the white racing helmet which had a red "M" emblazoned on the front. She grinned as she thought about actually being in a _real_ professional race. She had just turned eighteen, the same age her father was when he started racing. Everyone had said that he wasn't ready to race; that he wasn't old enough. But he showed them. He was ready and he was good, one of the best, eventually becoming a three-time world champion. She vowed she would do even better. There was no way she wouldn't. After all, he was the one who taught her.

She remembered that old saying, _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._ It was certainly true in her case. She was Speed Racer's daughter in looks and temperament. They even shared the same birthday, something that pleased her. She loved celebrating that day with her Dad. For some reason though, her father hadn't been very enthused about his birthday. Turning thirty-nine was something that made him cringe. "Just wait till next year," Mom had teased him. "The big _FOUR-OH!_" He responded with a groan.

A voice came over her headset, "I think that's enough for today, Velosity. Why don't you pull her on in?"

"Aw Dad, not yet. I've only done twenty laps. Just a couple more, please?" She wasn't ready to head back to the real word just yet.

"Sorry, but it's getting close to dinner time and I don't want us to be late. You know how your mother feels about being late for dinner, especially on Monday."

Monday was family night, the one night during the week where everyone stayed home and they did family-type things together. Velosity though it was all so phony and silly. "Okay...But I'd rather do this."

She pulled over to the side of track. Her face was flushed from the excitement of it all, getting to drive such a magnificent car. She opened the door and climbed out and chuckled to herself thinking of how her father would have done it. He could be such a show off at times.She walked up to a man who was holding a stopwatch. He smiled at her. The resemblance between the two of them was amazing. They both had the same lean build, perfect smile and most noticeably, stunning cobalt blue eyes. The only difference, besides gender, was that her dark hair was very long, ending down at her waist, while his was on the short side and starting to gray at the temples.

"Los, that was your best time yet!" he proclaimed.

She was overjoyed. "I knew it! It was like the car was part of me out there, you know?"

Speed Racer nodded. If anyone understood how she felt, it was him. "You're gonna do your old man proud next Sunday!"

"Old Man, gosh Dad you sound like you're ancient or something. I mean, you're not _that_ old," she said seriously before breaking into giggles.

"Wise guy." He laughed and put his arm around her. "Let's go home, Mom's waiting."

"Okay, just let me freshen up a bit. My make-up is in ruins!" She headed inside to the ladies room.

Speed watched as she walked away, a twinge of sadness went through him. His little girl was all grown up. "Where has the time gone?" he wondered.

His reverie was broken by a slap on his shoulder. "She's lookin' really good. Before we know it she's gonna be better than you!"

"You know Sparky, you might very well be right. Kid's got natural talent and incredible timing."

"Just like her dad. She not only inherited your looks, she also got your driving skill," Sparky said. He'd been amazed at how easily Speed's daughter had taken to racing. It was as if she had been doing it for years instead of a few months. She was indeed, a natural.

Velosity returned, checking her image in a compact. "All set. Let's go Dad, we don't want to feel Mom's wrath!"

"No we don't!" he said. "See ya later, Spark."

"You gonna be here tomorrow?" he asked.

Speed shook his head. "No. I have a ton of meetings. That's the worst thing about this job, the damn meetings."

"Yeah, well that's what they pay you the big bucks for," Sparky reminded him.

Speed's way with people had made him perfect for a job in sales. The fact that his father was president of the company really had nothing to do with it. It may have gotten his foot in the door, the rest he had done on his own.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it..." Speed sighed wistfully as he gazed at the track. His head knew his racing days were behind him. It was just too bad his heart hadn't figured it out yet.

Noticing the far away look in her father's eyes Velosity realized how much he missed racing. She too wished he could still race. It would be awesome to be on a father/daughter racing team. But it was an impossible dream; something that would never happen, thanks to that last race he was in. A shiver went through her. She didn't want to think about that awful day.

Speed looked up at the up raceway clock. Trixie would be really PO'd if they were late. Heck, they already were. "Guess we'd better go. You want to drive, Los?" She nodded enthusiastically as he handed her the keys.

When they arrived home, Trixie was standing in the doorway, pointing to her watch. Speed smiled sheepishly and shrugged as he approached her.

"Sorry, got caught up talking to Sparky..."

She nodded. "Uh huh, just as long as that's all you were doing. You know what the doctor said about racing."

Speed rolled his eyes. "I know, I know... How could I not with you constantly reminding me?"

"Well it's for your own good. If it were up to you, you'd still be racing with no regard to the effect it has on your body."

Speed raised his voice, "God, I'm so sick of this...every time I go to the track you accuse me of racing. What do you think I am, an_ idiot_?" He stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Velosity glared at her mother. "Thanks a lot Mom! Now you got him all upset. There goes family night again."

"Don't _you_ start!" Trixie admonished her daughter. "I have enough trouble having to deal with you father when he gets in one of his moods, I don't need any grief from you."

"Sorry. It's just that I hate it when he gets crazy like this," Los said.

"I know, and I'm sorry for taking my frustration with your father out on you," Trixie said.

"It's okay, Mom."

Trixie gave her a little smile. "How about you go tell your brothers to get washed up for dinner? I'll take care of your father." She headed towards their room hoping she could coax Speed out of his foul mood.

Velosity watched her mother as she went down the hall. Her father might be angry now, but she knew that soon the happy, somewhat embarrassing sounds of her parents making love would emanate from their room. "Don't they realize how loud they get?" she wondered, amazed that they were even together. A short time ago that seemed nearly impossible. After her father's accident they were barely on speaking terms. But somehow their intense love for each other pulled them through. She stood by their bedroom for a few minutes, the muffled sound of her parents' voices drifted through the door. She suddenly felt uncomfortable as the talking changed to giggles and love sounds. She ran up the stairs. "Go! Dash! Dinner time!"

"We're ready and starving!" they answered in unison as they ran out of their room, taking the stairs two at a time. Three steps before the bottom Go stopped short, his brother bumped into him.

"Listen Dash, they're at it again!" Go said.

"Sheesh, don't they got no morals?" Dash asked.

Velosity shooed them down the rest of the stairs. "Hey, just be glad that it's not the time after the accident. Remember what it was like when Dad came home from rehab?"

Go shuddered. "I'm still tryin' to forget! Dad was just so mean..."

"Yeah, really awful," Dash nodded in agreement.

"Then let's not bring up Mom and Dad's little love making session of today, okay?"

"Sure, Sis!" they said.

They had just finished setting the table when they heard the bedroom door open. Velosity looked slyly at her mother as she entered the kitchen. "Where's Dad?"

"He was feeling a bit sweaty and decided to take a shower..." Trixie said with a dreamy smile.

Velosity shot the twins a warning look at their devilish giggles.


	2. Rex

Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Chapter Two – Rex**

"Remember, this is your first qualifying run. Don't make yourself crazy trying to be the fastest, okay?" Speed reminded his daughter. "I don't expect you to get pole position."

Velosity laughed. "But you sure wouldn't mind if I did, right?" She put on her helmet and was about to open the car door when Speed stopped her. "Have you forgotten what we talked about?"

"No, but I don't think I can do it. Dad, I'm not athletic like you, I'm more like the class klutz. I can't jump over hurdles or car doors." Why did he insist that she vault over the door? She had tried numerous times and she was never able to imitate her father's famous leap.

Speed grinned. "You can do it, it's easy. Watch!"

With that, he moved a few yards from the car and took a running leap into it. Some of the spectators noticed and applauded. Speed basked for a few seconds in their adoration, then groaned as that miserable pain in his knees started. Arthritis, his doctor had told him. All those races had taken their toll. He didn't believe him. He knew his back was shot because of the accident. But his knees? Arthritis was an old man's disease, he was only thirty-nine and goodness he'd just turned that age less than a week ago! What did the doctor know?

Just as he stepped out of the car, not even attempting to leap over the door this time, he heard his daughter sigh. "Los, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing... It's just that Racer X is here. I know you can't stand him but I think he's the best driver I've ever seen!" Speed made a 'Hrmpf' sound. "Well, next to you, of course. Still...he is magic to watch."

Speed shook his head. "More like trouble!"

"Gosh Dad, you sound just like Grandpops!"

"Talk like that'll get you grounded, young lady!" He couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, okay… I won't mention Racer Whazizname anymore."

"Good Girl, listen you your old dad. Now how about trying that vault again? Please? For me?" He had that look in his eyes - that little boy expression that always got him his way. Even his daughter wasn't immune to it.

She took a deep breath. "Alright, one more time." She backed up and ran as fast she could up towards the Mach Five. "_Gotta do this for Dad!_" she said to herself as she vaulted into the car.

"Perfect!" Speed beamed. "I knew you could do it!"

"I can't believe it!"

Speed bent over the car and kissed her on the cheek. "You know what a great kid you are? I love you, Princess!"

"I love you too, Daddy." There were so many times her father pissed her off, but then there were times, like now when... Aw heck, he was still cooler than most of the other dads out there.

An announcement came over the PA: "_Velosity Racer, driving car number five, please move into position._"

"You're next." Speed slapped the side of the car. "Get out there and show those officials what we Racers are made of!"

She gave him a thumbs up, he returned the gesture. Then she revved the car's engine, feeling its incredible power beneath her body.

Speed felt a surge of pride. _"That's my daughter out there. She's gonna be one incredible driver."_

"Speed..."

He knew who it was even before he turned around. "What do _you_ want?" Speed couldn't keep the animosity from his voice.

Racer X sighed inwardly. Speed hadn't changed a bit, he was still as filled with anger as ever. "I just wanted to tell you that I think your daughter has real talent, she's a natural. Reminds me a lot of you."

"Well you told me, so please go. I'm busy. I have to time Velosity's laps."

He was about to click on the stopwatch when Racer X grabbed his arm. "Speed, we have to talk."

Speed glared at him. "I think we've done enough talking. I have nothing more to say to you."

"I think you do. My God, you're my brother..."

Speed laughed sarcastically. "Don't remind me. What do they say? You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your relatives? That sure is true! I am so sorry you ever told me who you were." He glanced down, the Masked Racer was still holding onto his arm. "Will you take your frigging hand off me?"

Racer X let go. "If that's the way you want it Speed..." He turned towards the track, Velosity was just finishing up.

Speed looked at his stopwatch, he'd forgotten to click it on.

"Damn, I didn't get to time her," he said glaring at his brother, "thanks to _you_!"

"Velosity Racer," the PA blared. "Official speed, 186.9 MPH. Ranking, second."

Speed's eyes lit up. "She did great!" He ran to her.

Racer X smiled. "Congratulations little brother, she's a real chip off the old block." Of course, Speed didn't hear him as he was already at the Mach Five, talking excitedly with his daughter.

"Honey, you did great! I am so proud of you!" Speed grinned from ear to ear.

Velosity's face glowed, her eyes glistened. "Wow, what a rush that was! I never wanted to stop! Did you see me, Dad?"

"Yes," he lied. He'd been too preoccupied with his brother to watch her. He despised the man even more now.

"I can't believe I'm second! I guess I should enjoy it while I can, Racer X still has to take his turn." She glanced at the Shooting Star, which was sitting on the tarmac.

"Don't worry about it, Los. No matter where you end up, you know I'll always be proud of you."

There was another announcement: "_Racer X, driving car number nine, please move into position._"

"Goodbye second!" Velosity groaned as the Masked Racer took off. She sat enraptured as he sailed around the track.

Speed stood with his arms crossed, coldly eyeing his brother. Something wasn't right about the way he drove, he seemed to be holding back. _"Lousy creep, he's purposely doing this. He's actually going to let Velosity get into a better starting position than him. If he thinks that's gonna get him back in my good graces, he really is one stupid mother..."_ He shook his head in disdain. His daughter needed no favors from Rex Racer.

Racer X finished with 186.2, good enough for third. Speed was about to say something regarding what the Masked Racer had just done, but decided not to after he saw the look of delight on his daughter's face.

"Oh Dad, I got second! I really did it, didn't I?" she exclaimed happily.

Speed nodded. "You sure did, Los. You know how thrilled your mother is gonna be when you tell her?"

"Yeah, I can't wait! Um, do you want me to pull the car into the pits? Or should I wait for Uncle Sparky?" she asked, hoping her father would know how much she wanted to be the one to drive the car in.

"Why don't you do it? The Mach Five is your car now, I think it's your responsibility to see to it that she's properly taken care of." He put his hand to his belt as a buzzing sounded, his cell phone. "Oh God..." he sighed as he read the message on it.

Velosity looked at him, concerned. "Problem, Dad?"

He shook his head. "Not really...just a potential client that I've been having some trouble trying to land. I've gotta call them back." He was about to return the call , but realized it was too noisy to hear. "I'm gonna have to go inside. Be right back, Los."

"Okay. I'll drive over to the pits." She watched him as he headed towards the commissary, knowing how much he hated his job, hated what he had become. She wished he could still race, that the excited spark was still in his eyes. Nowadays, the only time she ever saw him that way was when he was here at the track watching her drive. "Poor Dad, he'll never get to race again," she sighed wistfully as she revved the engine.


	3. Brothers

Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. I was a bit worried about posting this story. I'm glad that it's being so well-received. 

I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

---

**Chapter Three – Brothers**

Speed left the commissary, a cup of coffee in his hand. For a second he wished he could have something stronger, but he knew better than to even think of that. His drinking days were behind him, just like his racing days. "Pops isn't going to be very happy when I tell him the news about MicroTekInc, he really wanted that account. I won't call him now, I'll wait till tomorrow." He felt a headache coming on; a common occurrence since he'd started this job.

He stopped short when he saw the Mach Five still sitting on the tarmac. Velosity was nowhere to be seen. "Where the heck is that kid?" Speed's headache now was taking on mammoth proportions. He scanned the track looking for his daughter. He finally saw her by the Shooting Star, speaking animatedly to Racer X. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair was standing with them,Velosity's friend, Judy.

He stormed over to them, fuming. "Velosity, what are you doing here? Why didn't you bring the car to the pits like I asked you to?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I saw Judy and wanted to tell her about my qualifying. I was only gonna leave the car for a second, I swear. But then Racer X called me over, I had to talk to him... Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it! How many times have I told you that you _never_ leave the Mach Five alone like that? Do you think that your grandfather and Uncle Sparky rebuilt her just so you could let her sit and rot on the tarmac?"

Velosity looked down at the ground. "Dad, I really am sorry. It'll never happen again, I promise!"

"Yeah, you promise, until the next time something distracts you. Do you know how disappointed I am in you?" Suddenly Speed exploded,**_ "LOS, THAT CAR IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!!! YOU JUST LEFT IT THERE, WITH THE KEYS IN IT, YET! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"_**

"D-Dad, I said I was s-s-sorry...what more do you want me to say?" she sputtered.

"**_NOTHING!_** I guess it's up to _me _to drive the Mach Five into the pits. I sure was wrong when I said you were responsible enough to take care of it."

"Dad, I am responsible enough. Please let me take care of the Mach Five... _Please!_" she begged him.

Speed shook his head. "_No!_ All I want you to do is go to the parking lot and wait for me there. This conversation is far from over. Now go."

"Yes sir." She was still standing with her head down. "Talk to you later, Judy." She glanced up at Racer X. "Thank you for the advice, I'll try it." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she left.

Judy stared up a Speed, a mixture of fear and longing on her face. "I'm sorry about starting all this trouble, Mr. Racer. Don't be mad at Velosity, it's not her fault."

"It's too late for that. Judy, I think you'd better go. I have something I want to _discuss_ with the Masked Racer."

Judy slowly walked away. She stopped and gazed back at Speed. "What an incredible man..."

Speed turned to Racer X, his eyes squinted in anger. "What did you want from my daughter?"

"I didn't want anything; I was just congratulating her on placing second."

"Uh huh, right. You let her place second. I could tell you weren't driving your fastest. You held back."

Racer X shrugged. "If I held back, it must have been subconsciously."

He was lying, Speed knew. "Don't give me that crap. You did the same thing for me when I first started racing. I didn't like it then and I certainly don't like it now. My daughter doesn't need your help. If she wins I want it to be because of her skill, not because you let her."

"All right Speed, if you want I can go to the officials and tell them I cheated to let Velosity get in a better position than me. Of course you know what that would mean, I'd be disaualified. Velosity would find out..."

Speed shook his head. "No. That would break my daughter's heart. Let it stand. Just make sure that when you race, you don't give her any advantage. Because if you do, I swear I'll make you wish you were the one who crashed that day." Speed's hands were balled into fists; he was trying very hard to control his anger.

"There you go again, bringing up the crash. When are you going to let go of it? When are you going to stop torturing yourself over it?"

"Torturing myself? I don't even remember the crash. I've seen the video hundreds of times, but I still have no recollection of it. Funny how the mind works, huh?"

Racer X looked at him curiously. "If you don't remember the crash, then why the anger? Why do you dislike me so much?"

"If I were you I'd use a stronger word than dislike. Try loathe, detest...or my favorite _hate_! Do you know why I hate you so much, _big brother_?" There was acid in his voice on those last two words. "Everybody thinks it's because of the accident, but that's not really it. I mean, I am angry at you because I hit that wall trying to save your butt. I know it's my own fault for putting myself between you and that other car. But the thing that got to me is you kept going. I saw it on the video. I saved your life...smashed into the wall and you didn't stop, you didn't even slow down! Then, you told me who you were. You were my _brother_ and you didn't even try to help me. You kept driving, ended up winning the lousy race. You didn't even _care_!" Speed tried desperately to blink back the tears that threatened to burst forth.

"Speed, I am so sorry... I wanted to stop and help, but what could I do? The EMTs were already working on you. The officials stopped the race. There was no way they would even let me near you."

"You could've tried!" Speed said, lips quivering.

"Speed, you…" Rex turned away, his brother would never understand. He took a deep breath before continuing. "When they finally started the race, you were on your way to the hospital. There was nothing I could do. I had to finish the race. I know you would have if it was the other way around."

Speed shook his head. "Rex, you really don't know me at all, do you? If that were you who crashed I would've gone over to help. I wouldn't have cared about the race. Your life, any of the other driver's lives, would have been more important to me than winning the race."

Rex knew that his brother was right. Speed didn't even think of his own safety that day. He risked his life to save him.

Speed glared at him, the tears now falling. "I lay in that bed for weeks, wondering what I'd done wrong. Everybody told me I was a hero. But I sure didn't feel like one. If I was a hero, then why was I crippled? Why did I have to learn to walk all over again? The simplest little thing, like taking a step, took me weeks to do.

"One day my doctor told me that because of the severe injuries to my back, I would never be able to race again...something about strain the G-forces would have on me, the pressure. I was told that if I did race, I'd probably be in a wheelchair by the time I was fifty. I told the doctor that didn't it didn't matter, that I would take my chances and race anyway. Then I remembered Trixie and the kids. I had a responsibility to my family. So, I retired. Pops offered me a position at the company. The last thing I wanted...but I had to make a living somehow. I should have been happy that I had a job, instead I went into a deep depression."

"My doctor prescribed Vicadin for the nagging ache in my back; I started taking double the dosage, not really for the pain, but to forget the nightmare that my life had become.

"Then when I came home from rehab, I couldn't be a husband to my wife, if you know what I mean. Do you know how I felt? I wasn't even a real man!!!" Speed could feel his anger bubbling to the surface again. "And my kids, when I think about what I put them through... What kind of father was I?" He closed his eyes and sighed. "When the doctor refused to give me any more Vicadin, I started drinking. I was drunk practically twenty- four hours a day. It's a wonder that anybody even wants to have anything to do with me, I was such a miserable person." He closed his eyes as he remembered that dark period of his life. "I still don't know how the hell I managed to crawl my way back sanity."

Racer X gazed sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry about all you've gone through the past few years, I really am. But it does seem like things are going better for you now. You have a wonderfully devoted wife, three beautiful children, a job that pays well ..."

"Yeah, my life is just peachy keen," Speed said cynically. "I really love getting up in the morning, putting on that ridiculous suit and pretending to fit in with the business world. Having to kiss up to the clients, walking around with that phony smile on my face. Do you know how much I despise the man I've become?"

"Speed, you're a good father and a good man. I always knew you would be." His brother smiled.

"Right. How would you know? You sure weren't around to see me grow up. Another thing that has endeared you to me so much. When things got too rough for you, you took off like the lousy coward you are. You hurt Mom and Pops so much. Not to mention what your leaving did to me! So, don't give me any of your phony platitudes. You don't know anything about me and I prefer to keep it that way."

The Masked Racer knew he was getting nowhere with him. "All right Speed, I give up. You've won. From now on I'll keep my distance. I'll no longer be Rex Racer, your brother. Instead, I'll be Racer X, stranger. Does that make you happy?"

Speed smirked. "Very. And you don't have to worry about my telling the family who you are. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt them. I think you did enough of that. The only person who knows your identity is Trixie and she won't tell. She knows how much I love my family and how much I abhor you."

Racer X shook his head sadly as he watched Speed angrily walk away. His brother's hostility ran deep. "He's really hurting. If he doesn't get some help soon that anger he has inside will destroy him"

As he headed away from Racer X, Speed saw the Mach Five moving slowly towards the Go Team's pit area. "What the...?"

He ran over to the car, Velosity was just getting out of it. "What do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you to wait for me in the parking lot?"

"Dad, when you didn't come out right away I went to look for you. I saw the Mach Five still on the tarmac and remembered what you said about the car being my responsibility. So I drove it into the pit. I know I disobeyed you. Sorry."

Speed didn't say anything; he took the keys from the ignition and put them in his pocket.

Velosity stared at her father; she could see the look of rage that played across his face. She followed him silently as he walked out to the parking lot.

He finally spoke. "Get in the car. Los, you crossed the line. I told you to wait out here for me. But do you listen? _No!_"

Velosity tried to reason with him. "Dad, I was worried about you, that's why I went back into the track. I shouldn't have touched the Mach Five..."

**_"SHUT UP!_**"

Velosity stomped into the house, pushing past her mother. One look at her daughter's face and Trixie knew something was wrong. "Velosity, what's the matter?"

"Ask him!" She ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"**_VELOSITY GET BACK OUT HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!_**" Speed screamed.

"Speed what the heck is going on?" Trixie jumped in front of him. He pushed her out of the way.

"None of you business!" His eyes were wild with anger.

Trixie once again blocked his path. "Speed, calm down, please..." She put her hands on his shoulders. "She's your daughter."

"Yeah my daughter..." Speed took a deep breath. "I can't help losing my temper with her. I tell you she's gonna drive me crazy one of these days, Trixie." He crashed onto the couch, his head pounding.

"Speed, she's young, still a kid." Trixie sat next to him.

"Yeah, a kid with no brains. You know, she does some stupid stuff sometimes."

"And you didn't when you were her age?" Trixie reminded him.

Speed looked down. "Well, maybe I did. But still, she's gotta learn to think before she acts. Trixie, her irresponsibility could get her hurt during a race."

"Our daughter is a smart girl. She'll do fine, you'll see." Velosity wasn't irresponsible so much as impulsive. It was something she'd inherited from her father.

"I hope you're right," Speed said with a sigh as the phone rang.

Trixie answered it; she put her hand over the receiver. "It's Pops."

"Oh wonderful..." His headache was now hitting the migraine stage. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to his father.

Trixie saw the expression on his face. "Uh Pops... Speed's not here. I thought I heard his car pull up, but I guess I was wrong. I'll have him call you later, okay?" There was muffled voice on the other end, then Trixie hung up the phone.

Speed threw his head back. "Thanks... I can't deal with him right now. You know what's gonna happen when he hears that we..._I_... didn't land the MicroTekInc account? God, he's gonna go ballistic."

Trixie suddenly understood the real reason for Speed's blowup. Speed had been trying to sign MicroTekInc for weeks. Pops was counting on his doing so. He felt that they would have been perfect sponsors for the team. They were one of the biggest producers of software in the world. In exchange for their sponsorship, Speed had promised that they would endorse them on all their cars, with the exception of one: The Mach Five. And of course the company would only use MicroTekInc products. Unfortunately, they didn't go for it. No Mach Five, no deal. Speed knew that when Pops found out he would never hear the end of it.

"Between MicroTekInc and that rotten Rex..." Speed closed his eyes.

"Your brother is in the race?" Trixie's asked, Speed nodded. Her expression softened. "Sounds like you had one hell of a day."

"Yeah, and right now I wish I could crawl under a rock."


	4. Crash

Thanks to Jen, DEE, Misty Eyes, Chase M. Dakota, Joey's Girl and Jenny for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! 

----------------------------

**Chapter Four - Crash**

Velosity lay on her bed, relieved to be away from her irate father. She hated when he lost his temper. It made her think of when he had first come home after his accident. Of how horrible it was living with his constant anger. She was glad that things had improved since then, yet she also knew that life would never be the same.

She picked up a picture from her nightstand, one of the last publicity shots taken of him, the grin on his face was real, not like the phony one he wore now. He was happy back then. "It's so unfair, you should be the one out there racing, not me...If only we could go back in time, do that day over again."

She reached under her bed and pulled out a large book filled with newspaper clippings. It was a scrapbook started by her mother many years ago when her father had just started his racing career. When Velosity was old enough to read, her mother passed it onto her and she added more articles to it.

She smiled as she read one of the first interviews he had ever done. A picture of him standing by the Mach Five accompanied the article. "Gosh, he was so cute, he looked like a little boy. Well, he was my age when he started out."

She came upon an article about her parents' wedding. "They were practically kids back then. Dad was only twenty, Mom just nineteen... I was born eleven months later, I still can't believe it was on Dad's twenty-first birthday." She gazed at their youthful images on the yellowed paper. "Twenty-one…Gosh, that seems too young to be married with a kid."

A turn of the page and there was another story with a photo of Speed holding newborn Velosity. It was a short blurb about her birth and her father's new role as a parent.

She turned to the back of the book, stifling a sob as she read the headline of one article, **"SPEED RACER INJURED, CAREER IN JEOPARDY!"** The tears started flowing as she read the article, her anger at her father forgotten. Her mind went back to the awful day, a little over four years ago...

_Velosity stood by the entrance of the track watching her father as he surveyed the race course. Even from that distance she could see his smile, so magnificent and bright. She beamed as she watched him drink his coffee. At that moment she decided that her Dad had to be the handsomest, smartest man on the face of the Earth. And soon he would drive the Mach Five onto the tarmac in readiness for the race. A race she was sure he would win._

_He noticed her and waved her over. She had to hold herself back to keep from running up into his arms; she was way too old for that kind of kid's stuff._

_Her father's grin became even wider as she approached him. "If isn't my favorite girl! Hello sweetheart!"_

_"Hi Daddy!" she smiled._

_He eyed the cropped top she was wearing, not liking it one bit. "What kind of shirt is that? It barely covers you!"_

_"Oh Dad, all the girls are wearing this, it's the latest style!" She then noticed her father staring at her naval._

_"What in the world is THAT thing?" She saw his good mood quickly turning sour._

_Velosity rolled her eyes. "A belly button ring." There was a look of shocked anger on her father's face. "Don't worry, Daddy, it's not real." Her father wouldn't even let her get her ears pierced, let alone her bellybutton._

_"It better not be! You know how I feel about those things..." He went to his duffel bag and pulled out a T-shirt that read "Official Member: Go Team Pit Crew." He handed it to her. "Here put this on." Velosity wrinkled her nose. "Don't worry, it's clean. In fact it's brand new. I was gonna wear it after the race, but I'd rather see it on you than that so-called blouse you have on."_

_"God, you are like so archaic, I'm almost fourteen..." she grumbled as she went into the ladies room to change. She came out wearing the shirt; it went down to her knees. "Dad, it's kinda too big on me. It's more like a dress than a shirt. Gosh!"_

_"You kidding? It's longer than any of your dresses." Another thing that pissed her dad off, he felt she wore her skirts way too short. Funny thing, a year ago she had had no desire to wear dresses. Now that she was in Junior High School she suddenly had a keen interest in all things feminine...and boys, much to her father's consternation. She was sure it would be a long time before he would ever let a boy near her._

_They heard the PA sound: "All drivers please report to your positions."_

_"Guess I'd better get out there." He glanced around. "Los, where's your mother and brothers?"_

_"On their way. The twins were whining that they wanted ice cream, so Mom took them into the commissary. I didn't want any, too fattening. That's why I got here before them."_

_As if on cue, her Mom walked up to them, trailed by the eight-year-old twins. She gazed at her husband, the love in her eyes evident. "Just wanted to wish you luck today, not that you need it. You're the best."_

_"Flatterer," Dad said pulling her into his arms. "I love you so much, do you know that? My favorite part of the race is seeing you and the kids waiting for me at the finish line. Makes the whole thing worth while."_

_"And I love being there for you," she replied as she kissed him._

_He glanced at the track, most of the other drivers were already lined up, he had to get out there, too. Wouldn't look good for the driver with pole position to be the last one out. "Gotta go, Honey." He turned to the kids. "See you guys later." He vaulted into the Mach Five and roared onto the track._

_Velosity, her brothers and her mother took their place in the stands next to the Go Team's pit, confident that he would win the race._

_Things started out fine enough; her father was comfortably in the lead. There was only one real competitor that he had to worry about, Racer X, who was trailing him by three cars. He'd soon catch up though; it seemed to be his MO. Racer X might start out slow, but he was like a racehorse. He'd pull up behind the first couple of cars, then wait patiently until he saw his opportunity to take the lead. And most of the time he would. This race was no exception, on the thirty-third lap Racer X passed her dad, who then pulled up nearly even with him. The Masked Racer managed to get in front of him again. Then something went wrong. Another driver skidded up on her father's left, apparently not in control of his car. He headed directly for Racer X._

_Her father gunned the Mach Five as fast as it would go and somehow managing to place himself between the out of control car and the Shooting Star. He turned the wheel sharply left, hitting the rogue car. It spun out and came to a stop by the retaining wall. Unfortunately the Mach Five didn't fare as well; it skidded then flipped over twice before hitting the wall. It folded up into a "U" shape, completely encasing him._

_The crowd was on its feet, shocked that the seemingly invincible Speed Racer could actually be involved in such a horrendous crash._

_"Speed! NO!!!" Mom screamed as she ran from the stands._

_Velosity grabbed the twins' hands as she ran after her mother. **"Dad can't be hurt...he can't be!"** she said to herself as she dragged her brothers along with her._

_The paramedics were holding her mother back as they caught up with her. "He's my husband...you have to let me go to him!" Mom cried her eyes fixed on wreck that was once the Mach Five._

_"We can't let you over there. The EMTs haven't gotten your husband out of his car yet. We...we don't know his condition."_

_"You mean that you don't know if he's alive..." she said through her tears._

_Velosity watched in horror as they used the **Jaws of Life** to pull her father from the wreckage. The stands were silent as paramedics gingerly placed him on a stretcher. He was so still, it looked as if he was dead. Then very slowly he lifted his right hand and made a thumbs up gesture. The crowd went crazy._

_Her mother's eyes lit up. "He's alive! Oh thank you God...He's alive!" She gathered the children in her arms, crying tears of joy._

_He might have been alive, but he was far from all right. He suffered from a concussion, internal injuries, and worst of all, a broken back. He needed eight hours of surgery to repair the damage. Four metal rods had to be inserted in his vertebrae to stabilize the area. The doctors feared he would never walk again._

_"I will walk again and race too," he insisted._

_He spent seven weeks in the hospital, six of them in traction. When they finally took him out of it, he couldn't even sit up without assistance._

_After he was released from the hospital he was sent to a rehabilitation center. He pushed himself harder than he ever had for any race. Rehab was painful, but her father persevered. He gradually regained the use of his legs._

_The whole family was with him when he took his first steps. He only had the strength to take three, and he needed to hold onto the parallel bars. But, against all odds, he had walked._

_Within two weeks from taking those initial steps, he was able to walk, assisted at first by crutches, then a cane. Soon he needed no help. He still tired easily, but Velosity knew that shortly he'd be his old self, able to run with the best if them._

_He got stronger every day. He spent hours in the rehab facilities gym. Velosity thought he actually looked in better shape now than before the crash. He'd been getting a little soft in the middle. Now he had abs like a washboard. Los was so proud of him, and her girlfriends were jealous, none of their dads looked as good as hers. She also knew that some of the girls had crushes on him, Judy in particular. No wonder, he was the total opposite of Judy's dad, who was balding, wore thick coke-bottle glasses, and had nice sized spare tire. And he was an accountant... boring!_

_Velosity and her brothers couldn't wait for him to come home. On the day Mom went to pick him up, they made a banner that said **Welcome Home Dad!** on it. The twins jumped up and down excitedly when the car pulled up. Velosity stood smiling; wearing a new dress she'd bought for the occasion. She was sure her father would like it, it was ankle length. For once he wouldn't be able to complain about it being too short._

_Mom got out of the car, went to the passenger side and opened the door. She put her hand under his arm, he pushed it off. "I can get out of the car without your help. I'm not a cripple you know!" Her mom looked up at the sky and sadly shook her head; there were tears in her eyes. He didn't even acknowledge them as he slowly walked into the house, a scowl on his face._

_"Mommy, why does Daddy look so mad?" Go asked._

_Mom smiled at him. "Your father's just tired; once he rests up he'll be in a much better mood."_

_But their father's mood didn't improve, if anything it got worse. He and Mom argued all the time. And he screamed at the kids for no reason. And scariest thing of all, he had started to drink. A lot. Before the crash Velosity had hardly ever seen her parents drink alcohol. Wine with dinner once in a while, or her Dad might have an occasional beer on a hot day. Or maybe if they entertained friends they'd have a couple of drinks, but that was it. Now, her father drank all the time. It was all very frightening; he would fly into a rage at the slightest provocation. Velosity was actually becoming afraid of him._

_One day she came home from school to see her mother packing a suitcase._

_"Mom, what are you doing?" she had asked._

_"Here," her mother said, handing her a suitcase. "Get whatever you need to get you through the next few days. Pack some stuff for your brothers, too. We are not staying in this house another night!"_

_"But Mom, what about Dad?" Velosity already knew he was the reason they were leaving._

_"He'll be fine on his own...it's the way he wants it." Mom sniffled, her eyes red from crying._

_Velosity packed the suitcase. She gave it to her mother and then made an excuse about having to use the bathroom. She slowly sidetracked into the kitchen, her father was sitting at the table, a bottle of Vodka in front of him. She watched as he poured some of the Vodka into a glass with shaky hands. He looked terrible; his eyes once so bright and blue were now bloodshot and glassy. He hadn't shaved in days._

_She felt the tears falling as she went to him, and put her arms around him. "I love you, Daddy..."_

_"Then why are you leaving?" he asked, his voice faltering._

_"I have to... Mom said I've got to go with her...I'm sorry."_

_Her father pushed her away. "Then go with your mother. I don't need her; I don't need you or your brothers!" He threw the glass against the wall; it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces._

_She ran from the room sobbing. Her mother held her tight until she was done crying. "Now you know why we have to leave. Your father isn't a stable person, no telling what he'll do next," she sighed as she picked up the suitcases and herded Velosity and the shocked twins out of the house._

_They stayed away for two months. Velosity was relieved when, out of the blue, her mother told her that they would be leaving her grandparents' house and going home._

_"Mom does that mean that you and Dad aren't going to get a divorce?" she asked hopefully._

_"We're going to try to work things out. I'm not making any promises, but we are going to try," she said. "And your father is trying very hard to get his life back in order. He's going to need our love and support now more than ever, okay?"_

_"Don't worry, Mom." Los smiled. "We'll do everything we can to help Dad."_

_--- _

_Velosity sighed deeply as they pulled in front of the house, the twins practically jumped out of the car before it even stopped._

_Her father was standing on the front stoop, looking so much better than he had that horrible day they'd left._

_The boys ran into his arms. "We missed you Dad!" they exclaimed._

_Velosity slowly walked up to him. He smiled softly at her. "Los...I'm sorry, so sorry...I love you and your brothers so much." He started crying as he hugged her._

_"And I love you too, Dad. I missed you." She felt her own tears starting._

_He let go as her mother approached him. "And I love you, more than life itself." He gazed at her, "God, I'm sorry for what I put you through. Can you...all of you," he paused, looking at his family, "ever forgive me?"_

_Los and her brothers nodded, her mother just smiled and took hold of his hand. Things did get better, but it wasn't easy. Her father and mother still had occasional blowups. But they lessened considerably with time. Her father joined AA and the meetings helped immensely. He worked at the newly renamed Racer Motors, Inc. which in itself was growing fast, and moved quickly up the ladder. The family now had more money then they knew what to do with. But Los would trade it all to be able to go back to the way things were before the crash…_

Back in the present, Velosity felt a sense of loss as she closed the scrapbook and gently put it back under her bed.

----------------------------

I wanted to do one chapter about Speed's accident and how his and the family's life was turned upside down because of it. I hope you liked it.

If you like this story PLEASE REVIEW!!! I just really need to know whether there is enough interest in it to continue or not.


	5. Conflict

I want to thank everybody for reviewing and supporting this story. I'm so glad you want me to continue as I have a lot more story to tell.

----------------------------

**Chapter Five - Conflict**

Speed sat at the desk in his study. He opened the third drawer and took out a bottle. The label read, **Chivas Regal**. His hand shook as he twisted off the top and breathed deeply of its aroma. He took a shot glass from the drawer and filled it with the Chivas. His index finger circled the rim of the glass as he gazed at it, longingly. He dipped the tip of his finger into the liquid and brought it to his mouth, his eyes closed, savoring the taste. It would be so easy to drink that shot, nobody would ever know... He slowly picked up the glass till it was even with his quivering lips. Suddenly, he pulled the glass away and poured the liquid back into the bottle. He quickly closed the top and stashed the Chivas back in the drawer, shutting it hard.

"Oh my God..." He realized how close he had come to having that drink. He could still taste the scotch on his lips.

Speed rose from his chair and left the study, vowing to dump the stuff. He stopped at Velosity's door and knocked on it. She opened it, smiling at him. "Daddy..." She motioned him inside.

They sat down on the bed. "Los, about before, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up that way. I guess when it comes to the Mach Five I just get a little crazy sometimes. That car and I have been through a lot together."

"It's okay, Dad. I was wrong, too. The Mach Five deserves better treatment than to be left alone like that. She's a very special car."

"But, not as special as you. That car is what it is, just a car, only a car. You're my daughter, my baby, and I love you more than anything." He hugged her close to him.

"And you're my dad, the only one I'll ever have. You're the man who taught me everything I know. I love you...I'm so glad you're my father."

"Thanks sweetheart," he said in a soft voice. "Hey, how about we go down to the kitchen and see what your mother is making for dinner?"

"Sure." She smiled and took his hand, reminding Speed of when she was a little girl and would hold his hand tight so she wouldn't get lost in the crowds at the track.

---

Spritle Racer watched as his father left Speed's office. The old man didn't look very happy, his face was red, his mouth set in anger. He waited until Pops turned down the hallway, then quietly opened the door a crack. Speed was sitting at his desk, fingers entwined, chin resting on them. He seemed to be concentrating on his computer screen. On closer inspection, Spritle realized he was just staring into space, his mind obviously somewhere else. There was an open bottle of Tylenol on his mouse pad.

He knocked softly. "Hey, mind if I come in?"

Speed blinked once, his eyes still looking straight ahead. "Yeah, sure."

Spritle sat across from him. "So... the old man really ripped ya a new one, huh?"

"What? Oh yeah... Sorry, I'm a little out of it," Speed said apologetically.

"That's okay." He smiled, studying him. Speed looked so businesslike in his suit, short hair and those wire-framed reading glasses that he'd started wearing last year. But Spritle knew better. It was all an illusion, his brother was no more of a businessman than he was.

Speed turned away from the monitor. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother...No matter what I do it's never gonna be good enough for him."

"Aw, don't let 'em get to ya. He expects perfection from us kids. He's always been that way, an' he's not gonna change. Do what I do, ignore 'em."

"That's easy for you to say, he doesn't push you the way he does me. He's not on your back all the time, always comparing you to Rex. Rex...I hate that name." Speed took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. His head was pounding; even after the three Tylenol's he had taken.

"Speed, he picks on me too, but I don't let it get to me. If I did I'd be a basket case," he said soberly, then a grin crossed his face, "like you."

"Yeah, Speed Racer, certified nut job."

"Hey bro, you're not nuts, just a bit too intense. Typical Type-A personality. You really gotta learn how to chill out. Remember how hyperactive I used to be?"

Speed nodded. "Uh huh, you drove us all crazy with your antics. You and that damn ape of yours."

"Well, those days are long gone; I've learned the art of mellowing out. Something you should do," Spritle chided him.

"Easier said than done. There's just too much stuff on my plate right now. There are times I feel like I'm barely hanging on..." He closed his eyes, his voice a whisper. "I almost had a drink yesterday. Came real close, still don't know how I stopped myself."

"Gosh, Speed, what were you doing with booze?"

"I keep a bottle of scotch in my desk at home, just to see if I can resist temptation. Dumb idea, huh?"

"Sure is. I think maybe you better get rid of it."

"I already did, this morning. You know, it smelled so good. I wanted it really bad. But hey, I didn't drink it." He brightened a bit. "I guess maybe I'm doing better than I thought."

Spritle stood up. "You'll be okay, big bro. Now, if you don't mind, I gotta go. Happy hour awaits."

Speed glanced at his watch. "It's only two-thirty. How can you leave? Don't you have work to do?"

His little brother laughed. "The hell with work. It's Hump Day, fun's awaitin'!"

"Yeah, I guess you can get someone to cover for whatever it is you do around here. Um...now that I think about it, what exactly **is** your job title?"

"VP in Charge of Morale," he said very seriously.

"That makes about as much sense as anything else..." Speed made a face as he eyed the mound of paper work on his desk. "You know something? I think I'll split too." He picked up the pile of papers and flung them into the air. "Day's over for me too!"

"Now, you got the idea!" Spritle high-fived his brother. "All right, Speedy's comin' to Happy Hour, yeah! An' you don't worry 'bout drinkin' you can have lotsa fun without alcohol."

"No..." Speed said, picking up the phone. "I've got other plans...I just hope she's home. "

Comprehension hit Spritle as his brother called his wife. "Hey, I like your idea better than mine!"

Speed beamed when Trixie answered. "Hi, Honey... Listen, call my Mom, see if she can take the boys for the night... Uh huh... And see if Los will stay at Judy's...Oh yeah, it's gonna be a great night... Don't even think about dinner, I'll get take-out... Okay... Now, go start up that hot tub, I'm on my way... (whisper) I love you." He hung up, a broad grin on his face. "I'm outta here. Thanks for everything, little bro."

"Think nothin' of it, just be sure to have a good time." He winked.

"Don't worry, I will!" Speed looked at him and raised his right eyebrow. "VP in Charge of Morale?"

"Yep, got you to smile didn't I?" Spritle slapped him on the back as they left the office.

Speed drove home feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks.

---

Half a world away, in the Australian Outback, a woman in a black snakeskin unitard surveyed the cars as they drove by. She had a strong, athletic build, long flaming red hair and an air of supreme confidence. She would be considered attractive, if not for her face, for there was nothing remotely feminine or beautiful about it. It was pallid, skull-like in appearance. Her smile, if it could be called that, was more like a grimace.

A man, the spitting image of the young woman, limped up beside her. "So, what do you think?"

She shook her head with derision. "Pitiful, everyone of them. They have three days to get themselves in shape. Do you honestly think any of them will?"

He smiled ghoulishly. "Don't underestimate them, my dear. They are the best drivers in the world. They will perform to perfection."

"They'd better." She took a folded newspaper article from a small pouch attached to her belt, "You might be interested in this." She handed it to the man.

He studied it. "Hmmm...Velosity Racer... How nice to see that my old friend Speed has been busy. Three children, one a professional racer... It would seem that we have even more at stake in this race than we first thought."

"Yes." The woman nodded. "I was hoping you would let me oversee this one. It does seem to be appropriate."

"I agree." He closed his eyes as he made a decision. "You know my dear, I think it is time I passed the torch on to you." He signaled the drivers. They lined up in formation. With a wave of his hand they stepped from their cars, standing at attention as he spoke. "Gentleman, let it be known that I, Captain Terror, as of today, resign my post as your leader. For it is my desire that my beloved daughter, Torturina, officially become the new leader of The Car Acrobatic Team!" He took his daughter's hand and raised it in the air. The drivers saluted her.

----------------------------

What will happen when Velosity meets up with the evil Torturina?

Will Speed have another drink?

Will Spritle EVER come home from Happy Hour?

Be sure to read the next installment to find out!

Thanks again, for reading this. As always, please review!

Please read Jen's latest fic,"Almost Shattered," you won't be disappointed!


	6. Worries

Yeah, I know it's been way too long since I updated this story. 

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and encouraging me to continue. I really appreciate it.

I hope this chapter isn't too dull.

----------------------------

**Chapter Six - Worries**

Speed sat straight up in bed. **"No! God Nooooo!"** he screamed, **"VELOSITY!!!!!"**

Trixie wrapped her arms around him, "Shhhh, it's just a dream...Calm down."

He opened his eyes, still feeling fearful. "Trixie… It was terrible... Los was calling to me, she was hurt, but I couldn't get to her. I was crippled... It seemed so real. I can still see her car crashing into the wall, hear her crying out for help."

Trixie held him closer. "Shhh… It's okay, the nightmare's over. Now lie down and go back to sleep."

Speed shook his head, "I don't think I can, I'm too worried about tomorrow. Now I know how Pops must've felt. No wonder he was so against my taking up racing. And I thought he was just being overprotective and mean." He lay back on the pillow. "Man, I'm tense." Trixie moved on top of him. "Well, I know one way to get rid of tension." She kissed him on the neck.

"Hmm, that feels good," he sighed returning her kisses. "You know Trix, I think all my tenseness seems to be going to one area."

"Oh, I can take care of that," she giggled as she slowly made her way down his body.

---

Speed sat on the edge of Velosity's bed watching her sleep. It had been a long time since he'd done that. When she was a baby he would watch her, sometimes for hours, marveling in wonder that he and Trixie had created such a perfect, beautiful little being.

He brushed a stray hair from her face. "Be safe tomorrow." He gazed at the ceiling. "Please dear God, don't let anything happen to her."

She stirred slightly as he quietly stood up. He glanced at her one more time before he left her room softly shutting the door behind him.

He walked down the hall and stopped at the twins' room. He smiled as he looked in on them. They were very close, as most twins are. When they had first moved into this house each boy had his own room. But, soon Go started sleeping with Dash, the two squished together into one small bed. Speed realized that they didn't want to be separated so he and Pops removed the wall dividing the two rooms.

Speed remembered when he and Trixie were first told that they were having twins. The total surprise and joy that they felt. Then, when the sonogram revealed that they were boys, the feeling was indescribable. Pops walked around for weeks afterward with his chest puffed out, bragging about his son who had the potency to create twins, boys yet! Never mind that Trixie might have had a hand in it.

Speed tiptoed in and kissed each one. "Night boys…I love you."

He glanced at the glow from the race car clock on Go's nightstand, "Almost six…might as well get dressed and put on some coffee."

He shook his head as he left the boys' room, another night with less than six hours sleep. Oh well, that was par for the course with him these past few weeks.

He stopped at the stairwell and straightened one of the pictures that hung there. He smiled at the image of Velosity sitting in the Mach Five. He remembered back to when it was taken. She was about two and fascinated with cars. Of course, he just had to seat her in the cockpit. He turned his eyes to another, his and Trixie's wedding photo. "God, it feels like it was yesterday..." he sighed. There was another of Los and the twins with Santa Claus, Go's face a mask of terror, Dash grinning wickedly. Velosity at her high school graduation. The twins fishing with Pops. He took his favorite from the wall, little Speed, all of four, gazing worshipfully at his older brother, Rex. The two stood in front of the huge oak tree on the lawn in front of the Racer home. The photo was obviously taken on Easter since Speed was hugging a plush bunny in one hand and holding a basket filled with candy in the other. "Rex..." he sighed, "What happened?"

Once down stairs, he opened the front door an retrieved the morning paper from the stoop. He opened it, turning immediately to the Sports section. He found the section on racing, the first thing that caught his eye was the headline, **FAMILY TIES-ANOTHER RACER JOINS THE RANKS** underneath it was a picture of Speed and Velosity. The caption read: _"Like father, like daughter, Speed and Velosity Racer." _He squinted and held the paper out at arms' length so he could read the story.

The article was basically a fluff piece, filler to please the masses who ate up this sort of stuff. "Well, I guess it's a start," he said, remembering the articles written about him when he first started out. _"Poor Los, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into,"_ he thought as he could sense how enthused she was to be interviewed by the press.

Almost as if she'd heard him, Velosity entered the kitchen. "Morning, Dad," she said.

"Good morning to you, too, sweetheart."

"Hmmm…That coffee smells so good."

"I just made it," he said.

She poured herself a cup and joined him at the table. "Dad, you make the best coffee." Velosity had inherited her father's penchant for the brew.

"Thanks," Speed said as he handed her the paper. "Check this out."

Los' eyes lit up when she saw the article. "Oh wow! This is too cool. I can't believe they'd devote this much space to me."

"You'd better get used to it, because this is just the beginning. You're going to need to develop a thick skin because not every article written about you is going to be positive."

"I know that, Daddy. I've seen some of the vicious things reporters have said."

"Oh, so your mother showed you those, huh?" Speed said. "I thought she kept those out of the scrapbook."

"She did, but I asked her if the press was ever mean to you. She took out a large envelope that was filled with newspaper clippings. Boy, Dad, there were times the newspapers were downright nasty."

"That's one of the pitfalls of being famous. The press will be especially hard on you because you're a Racer. They'll have this preconceived notion about you because of my goody-two-shoes image. They'll do anything to dig up dirt on you."

Los smiled. "Don't worry, Dad, I can handle the press."

"I'm sure you will." Speed squeezed her hand as he gazed at her. "Velosity, I want you to know how proud I am of you. No matter what happens, where you end up at the end of the race, to me you'll have come in first."

"Thanks Dad, I just hope I can live up to your expectations," she said as she handed the paper back to him.

"You've already surpassed them, Sweetheart." His eyes went back to the newspaper, which he again held out in front of him.

Trixie joined them in the kitchen, she shook her head as she watched Speed's rather creative attempts to read the paper with his not-so-perfect vision. "I think you might be able to see that better if you were wearing these." She placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Isn't that better?"

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes," he said flatly as he casually moved the paper closer to him. "The only reason I agreed to get glasses is to appease you and that quack optometrist of mine."

"Of course, honey," Trixie humored him knowing that he needed the damn things, much to his dismay.

"Gee Dad, I don't know why you don't like your glasses. I think you look handsome in them and scholarly, like a university professor." Velosity remarked.

"Thanks, but don't you think you're laying it on a bit thick?" Speed said drolly. "I've got a sinking feeling that you want something from me."

"Well…" Los said, "I was going to ask you if I could borrow ten dollars. I'll pay you back with my winnings."

Speed reached into his pocket for his wallet. He opened and pulled out a bill. "Here, take twenty, I'm in a generous mood today." He said with a wink.

"Thanks, Dad!" Los went over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, if neither of you minds, I'm going up to shower and change. I have some things to do before I get ready for the race."

"Did you have breakfast yet?" Trixie asked.

"I'm not hungry. Don't worry, I'll get something on the road."

The twins ran into the kitchen.

"We're hungry, Mom," Dash exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's for breakfast?" Go asked.

"Pancakes," Trixie answered, knowing that it was a favorite with the twins and their dad.

"Yay! We love pancakes," the twins shouted with glee.

Speed turned his attention from the newspaper. "Tone it down a few dozen decibels, kids," he warned them.

"Why don't you go watch TV until breakfast is ready? I think your father would like to read the paper in peace."

The boys took one look at their father's scowling face and scooted into the den.

"That's better," Speed said, returning to the paper.

Within minutes, the twins came roaring back into the kitchen.

"Dad! Dad!" an excited Dash said. "You gotta see these guys!"

Go jumped up and down frantically. "They're doing the coolest things! They have cars that..."

Dash finished his brother's sentence, "...can fly! They're so awesome!" He grabbed hold of Speed's left arm and started dragging him out towards the den. Trixie followed close behind.

Speed blanched when he found what had his sons so enthused. "…late entrants in the race, the Acrobats are sure to be tough competition for the other drivers, especially newcomer, Velosity Racer, daughter of the legendary Speed Racer," the sportscaster said, a graphic of Speed and Velosity flashing on the screen.

"Speed, what's wrong?" Trixie asked, seeing the worried look on his face.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it...it's the Car Acrobatic Team! They're going to be in the race." He closed his eyes as he thought of Velosity, what they would do to her because she was his daughter. There was no way she could be in the race, for to do so would most certainly mean her death. "Those evil monsters are not going to touch a hair on my daughter's head." His voice was guttural and filled with raw hatred mixed with fear. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack.

"Where are you going?"

His expression was grim. "To the track. I'm withdrawing Velosity from the race."

----------------------------

Like I said, this one might have been kind of dull, but I had to set up some stuff for the upcoming chapters.

Please review as I look forward to reading what you think.

There are a lot of great stories here that I hope everyone will read and review.

To all the writers out there, keep up the good work!


	7. Determination

Thanks to Jen, Joey's Girl, ANONYNOUS, Jenny, Dee and Brenda B. for your wonderful reviews. 

I hope you like this chapter. If the formatting seems a bit weird, I had to use my Mac for this story and the last chapter of Girl Team. I hope to get it straightened out soon.

----------------------------

**Chapter Seven - Determination**

Speed stormed out of the house followed closely by Trixie. "You can't do this, Speed!" she exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" he said as he opened the door of his midnight blue sports car. "Velosity is **not** racing today."

"Speed, please listen..." Trixie said as she lightly touched his arm. "This isn't your decision, it's Velosity's. If you do this, she'll never forgive you."

"She'll get over it once she realizes I'm right."

"Can you be sure of that?" Trixie ask him. "How would you feel if your father went and withdrew you from a race back when you were her age?"

He shook his head. "I never even got far enough to get his permission to enter because he forbid me to race. He said I was too young and inexperienced to be a professional racer. I was so pissed off at him for that. I sure as hell thought as I was old enough to race."

"Uh huh," Trixie said, "and what did you do?"

"Um..." Speed lowered his voice as if embarrassed, "I went behind his back and entered under an assumed name."

"Yes, and what a doozy of a name it was," Trixie said, "Happy Doodle."

Speed smirked. "Hey, it was off the top of my head. I had to think of something. It wasn't that bad."

"Really? Then why did you want me to keep it a secret from the kids? I couldn't put any stories in my scrapbook that mentioned the forbidden name. You even had to pay Spritle off to keep his mouth shut!" Trixie giggled.

"Don't remind me." Speed groaned. "I'm still payin' him back. Only now, instead of candy and baseball cards, he wants imported beer, plus the names and addresses of all my former girlfriends."

"What former girlfriends?" Trixie asked, crossing her arms. "I thought I was your one and only true love."

"Aw, you know I was only kidding, Trixie. Although... I did meet quiet a few hotties back in the day..."

"Hmpf!" Trixie pretended indignation. "We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to deal with Velosity."

"Speaking of which," Speed said as he sat down in the car and put the keys in the ignition, "I have to get down to the track before Los does."

"Speed..." Trixie said, trying one more time to get him to change his mind. "At least discuss it with her first, it's only right."

"No. She'll never listen to reason," he said. "She'd thinking with her heart instead of her head." he replied.

"Isn't that the same thing you're doing?" Trixie asked.

He shook his head. "If I was thinking with my heart, I'd let her be in the race." He took a deep breath for emphasis. "Don't you even care that our daughter's life is at stake here?"

"Of course I do!" she said, feeling her ire rise. "But I also know that Velosity is old enough to make her own decisions now."

Speed shook his head. "Even if those decisions could hurt her? So much for a mother's love."

"That was a low blow. I don't appreciate your questioning the love I have for my daughter."

"If you truly loved her, you'd be coming to the track with me."

"Damn you, Speed!" her voice now rose as her anger towards him grew.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" he sneered.

Velosity walked out the front door, a scowl on her face. "What's going on here?" she demanded. "Where's Dad going?"

"Your father has decided that he doesn't want you to be in the race, so he's going down to the track to withdraw you," Trixie said, glaring at her husband.

"What?" Velosity exclaimed. "I don't understand..." She turned to her father. "Why are you doing this, Dad?"

"Los, I..." Speed was at a loss for words. "Oh this isn't easy...Honey, the last thing I want to do is take you out of the race. But, I've got no choice."

"You don't have any choice? I think you mean that you've got no say in the matter. I'm the one racing today, not you. You're retired, remember?"she cried. "You're not a racer anymore, you're nothing but another burned-out yuppie living your life through your children. You're pathetic!"Her words stung. Los knew that more than anything that he wanted to race. That if it wasn't for his family, he'd gladly risk his life to be on the track again. He had given it all up for them, for his love for them.

"Yes, I know I'm retired, that my best days are behind me." he responded, his voice sounding very sad and far away. "Every damn day of my miserable, rotten life I know that."

Los closed her eyes, wishing she could take back what she'd said. "Dad...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She blinked back tears. Why were things so difficult between them lately? "I was upset because you want me to drop out of the race."

He looked away, not wanting her to see his own tears. "It's okay...I'm not angry...You were only telling the truth." He straightened, forcing himself to get back on the subject. "You don't understand about the race...about who is going to compete today."

"Dad, I know all about who I'm racing against." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you think I'm good enough to compete with them?"

"Of course, I do! You know better than to even ask such a silly question. It's just that this morning late entrants into the race were announced."

Los noticed the look on his face, the fear, the anger and something more. "Who are they, Dad?" she asked.

"The Car Acrobatic Team," he said.

"Oh. " she said brightly, her sapphire eyes sparking with excitement, "that should make the race even more interesting,"

"Deadly is more like it," he said, his voice serious. "Do you remember what I told you about them? How they've had a vendetta against me for twenty years? When they find out who you are, they'll try to kill you and they'll stop at nothing to do so."

Los rolled her eyes. "Dad, stop being so melodramatic, nothing's going to happen to me."

"You're damn right about that because you won't be in the race. They're not going to get the opportunity to carry out whatever plans they have for you.

Velosity stood her ground. "No, Dad. I practiced hard for today's race, there's no way I'm dropping out now." She took hold of his hand. "Daddy, I know how much you love me, that you'd never want any harm to come to me. But, I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't protect me from the world. I have to race today. I can't run and hide, I know you sure wouldn't. Heck, you stood up to them, you weren't scared."

"The hell I wasn't. I was petrified!"

"Maybe you were, but you didn't back down. And I'm not gonna either. Dad, I've got to race today, if I don't then that means that the Car Acrobatic Team has already won. I can't let that happen."

He gazed at her, at the expression of sheer determination on her face. He smiled in spite of himself, she was so much like him. "No...I guess you can't."

Velosity took a deep breath and stood tall, "There's one other thing that the Car Acrobatic Team had better realize: I learned to drive from the best, my father. I'm Speed Racer's daughter and nobody messes with me!"

"They'd better not!" He hugged her. "I love you, Los. Now get out there and kick some Acrobat ass!"

"I'll make you proud of me, Dad," she said.

"I already am," he replied, not wanting to let go of her. _"I wish I could stop you from going, keep you here, protect you from harm,"_ he thought as all too quickly, she pulled away.

"See you at the track, Dad!" she called as she bounded away from him...and safety.

Trixie watched out the window as Speed walked dejectedly towards the house, not looking behind him as Los drove off.

He opened the door and grimly entered. "I hope I'm doing the right thing by letting her race," he sighed as he tossed his keys on the coffee table.

"You had to let her go." Trixie stood behind him massaging his shoulders. "She has to race today and you know it. She's got racing in her blood," she said softly, "just like her father.

Speed managed a small smile. "I guess you're right, as usual."

"Hey, Mom," Dash interrupted them. "Can we have breakfast, please? Go and me are starving."

"Go and I," Speed corrected him.

"See, Dad's hungry, too!" Dash giggled.

"Very funny," Speed said.

"Alright boys," Trixie motioned them towards the kitchen, "go sit down, I'll be right in." She turned to Speed. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be right in to join you, okay?"

"Sure." She gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Speed took his keys from the coffee table and went over to a little hutch that sat in the corner of the living room. He picked a small silver key from the group in his hand and stuck in a keyhole in the top drawer of the hutch.

He took a quick look around before opening the drawer. A handgun lay inside. He picked it up. "_Trixie'll kill me when she finds out I have this on me. But our daughter's life is in danger..."_ He opened another drawer and removed a box of bullets. He filled the chamber of the gun. "Nobody messes with my family," he said coldly as he stuck the gun in the pocket of his jacket.

----------------------------

That's it for this chapter.

Be sure to check back because next time, Velosity will finally meet Torturina Terror!

Thanks for reading this and please, please review!

Be sure to read all the other wonderful Speed Racer stories, and of course, review them if you get the chance.


	8. Parrotheads

Thanks GoldAngel, Jen, Joey's Girl, DEE, ANONYMOUS, Jenny and Stephane for your loyalty and reviews. 

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight - Parrotheads**

Speed sat a bit uncomfortably at the kitchen table He was slightly warm with the jacket on, but he didn't dare remove it for fear that one of them might see the gun. _"Why don't you take your jacket off and stay awhile?"_ Trixie had joked. He told her he was chilly which was an obvious lie as his brow was perspiring. Luckily for him, she thought it to be the result of nerves because of the race. Still, he had the feeling that she knew he was hiding something. He was saved from any more inquiries by a car pulling up in the driveway, "Margaritaville" blasted from its speakers

"It's Uncle Spritle!" the twins cried excitedly. Go half rose from his seat, but was restrained by his father's strong hand pulling him down. Dash was about to do the same, then thought better of it.

"Finish your breakfast, boys," Speed said sternly.

The kitchen door opened. "Wastin' away at brother Speedy's house..." Spritle Racer sang happily as he danced towards them, a large plastic bag in one hand.

"Don't you ever knock?" Speed asked. "Or is that too concept too difficult for your miniature brain to comprehend?"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your sweet baby brother," Spritle replied.

Speed was about to make a snide comment, but stopped short as he took in his brother's attire. Spritle Racer wore a very loud Hawaiian print shirt with a floral design consisting of every color conceived by man, beige cotton shorts, sandals and an macramé bracelet on his right foot. A straw hat sat atop his head, complete with a parrot holding a Corona perched on it. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, a palm tree in each corner. A shell earring dangled from his left ear and around his neck hung a matching band of shells. It was a site to behold, that was for sure.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Speed snorted, shielding his eyes for effect. He glanced out the window. "I hope the neighbors didn't see this sorry spectacle."

"Speedy... Oh, how you wound me," Spritle held his hand over his heart. And here I am bearing gifts for my beloved big bro and his family."

"Gifts? What for?" Speed asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"From the concert, remember?" Spritle nudged him.

"Oh yeah, " Speed said unenthusiastically. His little brother was a huge Jimmy Buffett fan. He and his Parrothead friends would often go on safaris, traipsing around the country following their hero on tour.

"You got us presents?" Dash couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yep, for everyone." He turned to his brother. "Even you, Speedy!"

"That's okay, you really didn't have to..." Speed mumbled, not even wanting to imagine the type of gift brother would get for him.

Spritle reached into the bag and pulled out two baseball hats. The official tour logo was on the front. One was blue, the other maroon. "Take your pick, boys." Spritle offered the twins the hats. To their parents' surprise, for once, there was no arguing. Go choose the maroon, Dash the blue.

"Those aren't bad," Speed said, thinking that he wouldn't mind a hat like that.

"Yeah, but I got you somethin' much cooler. But you'll have to wait 'till the Racer ladies get their surprises. Another dip in the bag and he removed a pink T-shirt, again with the tour logo on it. "This is for you, dear sister-in- law.

Trixie held it up in front of her. "Perfect! I think I'll wear it today." She stood up and kissed Spritle on the cheek. "Thanks. You're so thoughtful."

Spritle blushed. "Aw...now you got me feelin' all mushy." He handed Trixie another shirt from the bag. "That's for Los. She can wear it at her victory party tonight," he said with a wink.

"I like your positive attitude, " Speed remarked.

"You know me, Mr. Positivity." He grinned mischievously as he made one last reach in the bag. "I saved the best for last because... well... Speedy, you are the best!"

Speed's eyes widened as Spritle pulled out a hat, identical to his, except that instead of a parrot on the top, there was a hula girl whose plastic body jiggled every time the hat moved. "Oh good lord," he said shaking his head. "I hope you don't expect me to wear that thing."

"I most certainly do." He grinned as he stuck the hat on Speed's head. "What do ya think?" he asked the family, who burst into jubilant laughter.

The hat made a stark contrast to Speed's conservative polo-shirt and brown Dockers. He also was still wearing his glasses, which made for an even more ridiculous sight. "This is not funny, guys," he said.

"Yes, it is!" Spritle giggled. "You look like a deranged accountant!" That brought even more laughter.

"I think he looks like a dork!" Go guffawed.

Trixie hid her face in her hands, hoping to hide her reaction. _"Oh, if I only had my camera,"_ she said to herself.

Speed stood up and slammed his hat on the table. "Okay, that's enough!" He eyed his brother. "Now that you've finished completely humiliating me in front of my family, what do you want?"

He shrugged. "I just came by to see if you wanted to bum a ride to the race with me. I knew you'd be up at the crack of dawn, all showered, shaved an' stuff before the rest of the family was even outta bed." He knew Speed too well.

"I think that's a good idea," Trixie said. "I'm going to be a while yet, I still have to shower and get the boys ready."

"I suppose I could. Just let me eat my last pancake."

Poor Speed didn't get a chance to finish as Spritle grabbed a fork and stabbed the pancake, picking the whole thing up and shoving it into his mouth. "Hmmm...good..." he said between chews

"You're a pig." Speed made a face of disgust. "If Mom were here she'd smack you one. You know how she feels about bad manners."

Spritle swallowed, then burped, which elicited more laughter from the twins who tried to imitate him. "I don't know what you're talking about, I have impeccable manners!"

"Yeah, manners you're passing on to my boys..." Speed grumbled.

"They're just bein' kids," Spritle remarked. "You do remember what that's like, don't you?"

Speed stood, not bothering to answer. "Let's go before I change my mind."

---

Velosity pulled into the team entrance of the race track. She checked her reflection in the rear view mirror. "I don't know..." she said, fluffing up her now chin-length hair. I wonder what the folks will think. Well it will be easier to take care of, just like Judy's mother said..." She emerged from the car, feeling the electric excitement of the place. "I can't believe it's finally here...my first real professional race."

She noticed two familiar cars. "Uncle Sparky and Grandma and Grandpops are here. I guess Mom and Dad are running late."

She was about to join them in the Go Team's pit when she was distracted by the site of a group of stunning black cars. "Oh wow! They must be the car acrobatic team!" A young woman with long red hair and a black fire suit stood next to one of the cars. "I didn't know there were female racers on that team. Good, now maybe all the attention won't be focused on me."

She made her way over towards the other young woman. "Excuse me," she said, sidling up to her.

The woman turned around. Los was momentarily taken aback by the her appearance, but she quickly regained her composure. Her parents had raised her to not judge others by the way they looked. "Do you have any reason for being in my pit?" the woman asked venomously.

Velosity smiled, thinking that the girl's cold attitude had more to do with being nervous about the race than anything else. "I just wanted to introduce myself..."

"I know who you are," Torturina Terror spat, "and I want you to know that you have no chance of finishing the race, let alone winning it. You'd do well to reconsider driving today...spawn of Speed Racer!"

"What is your problem?" Velosity asked, trying to control the infamous Racer temper. "I just came over to greet you. There was no reason to be rude."

"The rudeness comes only from you. You were not invited into the Acrobat Team's pit, yet you felt you must come here and inflict yourself upon us. You are not welcome here, Racer spawn. Go join your pathetic team in your own pit where I'm sure your banal salutations will be appreciated."

Velosity was left to scratch her head in confusion as Torturina walked away from her, attitude in every step. "Looks like somebody needs Prozac..." she muttered as she left the pit.

Meanwhile, a young woman hid in the shadows, snapping photo after photo of Velosity and Torturina. "I'd love to have been a fly on one of the cars during that exchange," she said. Retreating farther back into the shadows, she changed her film and adjusted the baseball cap that covered her blond head. Training the telephoto lens on the Go Team's pit, she continued taking pictures, all focusing on Velosity.

------------------------------------------------------

Will Torturina carry though her threat on Velosity?

Who is the photographer? What is her interest in Velosity?

Will Speed make it the track without using the gun on his brother?

The next chapter will answer at least some of these questions.

Please review.


	9. Relationships

I know it's been ages since I updated this story. I'm sorry for taking so long, above all, since this one has a special place in my heart. 

Thanks to everybody who have read and reviewed this story, I appreciate all you've done.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine - Relationships**

Velosity strode towards her pit, wondering just why the young woman from the Acrobatic Team had been so rude to her. "She sure hates Dad. What did he ever do to her?" she wondered. She shook her head, there was no figuring out some people.

She smiled as she saw her grandparents standing by the Mach Five, broad smiles on their faces. As she walked towards them, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, light reflecting off something metallic. "Huh?" she asked, looking towards a stand of shade trees and low-lying bushes. Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she shrugged and continued on to her pit.

"Whew!" The young photographer, wiped her brow. "I thought for sure she'd seen me. Can't let that happen...not yet." She retreated even farther into the shadows. "Gotta be more careful." She squatted down and continued taking shot after shot of her target.

"Velosity!" Mom Racer called out as her granddaughter approached them.

"Hi Grandma," she said, smiling as she kissed her on the cheek. "Looks like you guys beat Mom and Dad here."

"Knowing Speed, he probably had a stress attack about the Car Acrobatic Team and had to be sedated," Pops Racer muttered sarcastically.

"Now, dear...Please don't start," Mom chastised him.

"I'm not starting anything, but I know him well enough to know that he..." Pops stop short as Trixie's maroon sedan pulled into the lot. "It's about time they got here," he grumbled.

"Speed's not with them," Mom said as her daughter-in-law and the twins alighted from the car.

Velosity approached her mother. "Where's Dad?"

"He decided to ride with Spritle," Trixie explained.

"Oh boy," Los said with a giggle, "that's gonna be one interesting ride!"

---

Speed sat, seething, in the passenger seat of his brother's classic Mustang convertible waiting for said brother to exit the 7-11. _"How many freaking times does he have to stop for food?"_ he wondered, annoyed.

He straightened slightly as Spritle emerged from the convenience store, a large coffee in one hand, a Slurpee in the other and a paper bag gripped between his teeth.

"It's about time!" Speed groused as his brother plopped himself into the cockpit of the Mustang.

Spritle dropped the bag on his lap. "Hey, there was a line. Plus I had to wait for the guy to nuke my hot dog."

"You're eating a hot dog this early in the morning?" Speed asked in disgust.

"Sure, why not? But don't think I forgot about you," Spritle motioned to the drinks which he'd somehow managed to balance on the dashboard.

Speed reached for the coffee. "Thanks."

His brother slapped his hand away. "The coffee's mine, it has cream and sugar, I know you only drink yours black. The Slurpee is for you."

The elder Racer reluctantly took the drink. "A Slurpee... I haven't drunk one of these since I was a kid..."

"Yeah, a million years ago, or so it seems,' Spritle joked.

"I grew up. I'm an adult now which is something you know nothing about," Speed commented dryly.

"I know all about being an adult, but I also know how to enjoy life," Spritle volleyed back.

Speed turned away knowing that his brother was right. But Spritle didn't understand, he didn't have the responsibilities that went along with being a husband and a father. "You don't get it..." he said with a sigh.

"No, I don't and I hope I never do."

Speed slammed his fist on the on the side of the door. "Dammit, Spritle! Why do you always have to say stuff to piss me off?" He pulled himself forward, gripping the dashboard.

"Calm down, will ya?" Spritle stepped on the gas slightly and Speed fell back into his seat which caused the gun to fall from his jacket. He quickly grabbed it off the floor and shoved it back in his pocket, but not before Spritle noticed it.

"Hey, are you just glad to see me or is that a gun in your pocket?" he asked, twisting the famous expression.

"It...it's nothing..."

"I wouldn't call packing heat nothing, Big Bro," Spritle sternly commented.

"I've got a license for it. Don't see what's the big deal is," Speed told him.

"You don't? Don't you think it's a bit insane to bring a gun to watch a car race?"

"You'd bring a gun too, if your child's life was in danger," Speed said grimly. "I guess you were too busy recovering from last night to watch the sports news this morning."

"Oh, I saw the news. I know all about the Car Acrobatic Team being in the race. I'm worried about Los too. But, I still don't think a gun's the answer."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're one of those anti-gun, violence-doesn't-solve-anything, types."

Spritle shrugged. "Well, it's true. Goin' in there guns ablazin' isn't the answer. Watcha gonna do, shoot up the whole damn Acrobat Team just to protect your daughter?"

Speed gave him a pointed look. "If I have to, yeah, I will."

Spritle stared at him, unable to believe what he'd just heard. He shook his head. "Geez Speed, what happened to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've become so...so humorless," the younger Racer explained. "Okay, so you never were a barrel of laughs, but at least you cracked a good joke once in a while."

"And now...?"

"Now you're nothing but a an old fart, a fogey, a stick in the mud."

Speed glared at him. "It's called being a grown-up...taking responsibility for somebody besides yourself. I don't have the luxury of being selfish, like you."

"No... you're too busy playing the martyr. _'Oh... pity me, poor Speedy! My life's sooo tough. I was in a crash... can't race anymore. Oh, woe is me!'_ It's sickening. You can't even see how good you have it because you're too busy whining about how miserable you are."

"Yeah, right, anything you say..." Speed turned away from him and stared out the window.

"There you go, into denial mode again. Dammit Speed, you're lucky, so freakin' lucky! You've got a wonderful, supportive wife, who has stood by you through thick and thin. Not to mention, she's very easy on the eyes... Three incredible kids. One of whom admires and loves you so much that she's following in your footsteps. Geez Speed, I'd give anything to have what you have. You're lucky...LUCKY!"

Speed didn't answer him. He knew in his heart that his brother was right, but he couldn't let go of the past, couldn't accept the life he now had. "Can we get going? We're late enough as it is," he said in an attempt to drop the subject.

"No problem," Spritle answered as he put the car in gear and sped off. He knew it was a lost cause to keep up that particular conversation with his brother.

They drove away, Spritle singing happily to the Bob Marley song on his CD player, Speed next to him, a scowl on his face.

"Do you have to play this crap?" he asked. "I wanna listen the news station."

Spritle shook his head, Speed was even more of a dud than his old man. "Aw, lighten up..." He turned the volume higher.

Speed grimaced. "Wonderful...just wonderful..."

They road along in silence.

"Whoa! Check that out!" Spritle slowed the car as they came upon two young women jogging along the side of the road. "Hey!" he called out as he pulled beside them.

Speed slumped low in his seat. "I can't believe you. We're late enough as it is."

Spritle ignored him. "So ladies, how ya doin'?" he asked smiling.

"Great! How are you?" the closest one to him, a tall red-head said.

"Fine, now that I've set my eyes on the pure beauty that is you," Spritle's fluttered his thick-lashed dark eyes.

"Oh, brother..." Speed murmured.

The other jogger, a comely brunette, grinned. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"I try," Spritle replied.

"I'll never get to the track..." Speed continued his complaining.

"Chill out, Speed," Spritle hissed.

"Speed?" the red-headed asked, "As in Speed Racer?"

Speed smiled sheepishly at the girls. "Uh...Yeah, that's me."

"Wow! I can't believe it! And you're even cuter in person!" the brunette gushed. "Please Mr. Racer, can I have an autograph?"

"Me, too!" the brunette chimed in.

"Sure!" Speed now sat up, basking in the glow of the obvious adoration. He took a pen from his pocket and ripped a couple of pieces from the paper bag.

Spritle watched, amazed at how Speed had the girls eating out of his hand. _"Damn, does he still got it, or what?" _he thought in wondrous admiration of his older brother.

The red-head gazed lustfully at Speed as he handed her the autographed piece of paper. "Oh... Thank you, Mr. Racer."

"You're welcome, and please call me Speed," he said; a beaming smile on his face.

"Oh yes... yes, Speed..."

He gave the other young woman his autograph. "It's been a pleasure ladies. Now if you'll excuse me, my brother and I have to go."

The girls nodded, giggling madly. "Okay, thanks again...Speedy," the red-head winked and blew him a kiss..

Speed returned the wink. "Let's go," he said to Spritle as they watched the women jog away from them.

"You're a dirty old man," Spritle insinuated. "Those girls were young enough to be your daughters!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I was just being courteous. Do you really think I find girls that age attractive?"

"You? Of course not, what was I thinking?" Spritle smacked himself in the head. "I forgot that you're old and decrepit. I don't even think Viagra can help a man of your advanced years!"

"Ha! Whippersnapper, if I wanted those chicks I coulda had 'em," Speed shot back.

Both men burst out laughing. "Yeah, right. Face it big bro, those ladies are out of both our leagues."

"Yours maybe... But, not mine!" Speed took the hat off Spritle's head and whacked him with it.

Spritle laughed even harder as he reached into the back seat for Speed's hat and set it on his head, giving it a hard smack that caused the hula girl to wiggle. "Now, that's the kind of chick that would find you attractive, a plastic one!" he said, motioning to the hat.

"Better than the girls you go with, made of rubber and all ready to blow up!" Speed chortled.

"Hmpf! Once again, you've wounded me!" Spritle placed his hand on his heart. "I'm tellin' Mom! She's gonna ground you when she finds out you're teasin' me!"

"Good grief!" an exasperated Speed exclaimed. "Just put the damn car in gear and get me the track!"

"Sure thing, Big Bro." Spritle pulled the car back onto the road. "I think we need some mood music..." He put a new CD in the player, Bobby McFerin's voice warbled through the speakers.

_"Here's a little song, I wrote I might want to sing it note for note don't worry, be happy..."_

"Oh God, not this!" Speed put his hands over his ears.

"Aw, you love this stuff, admit it!" Spritle said, "I know you only listen to those boring, old news stations so that people will think you're smart."

"Well, somebody in this family has to give that impression!"

"Anything you say, Speedy!"

The car sped down the road with the Racer brothers singing very off-key.

---

Velosity stood with Pops by the Mach Five, she scanned the entrance to the track every few minutes, starting to feel irritated at her father for being so late. She didn't say anything to her grandfather, though, as it would just fuel his anger and cause another fight between her dad and him.

"Irresponsible! That's what he is, irresponsible!" Pops Racer railed.

"Grandpops, don't blame Daddy. He's not the one's who's driving," Los scolded him.

"Doesn't matter, he's still irresponsible. He should know better than to trust that idiot brother of his to get him here on time. He should've come with his wife and sons instead."

Los was lost for a response and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Spritle's Mustang pull through the entrance. "They're here, Grandpops."

"It's about freakin' time!" he growled.

Los grabbed his arm. "Please don't say anything to get Dad anymore upset than he already is. He's so worried about the Car Acrobatic Team racing today."

Pops nodded, he couldn't disappoint his granddaughter. "For you, okay, I'll make every effort to control my temper."

Los kissed him on cheek. "Thanks, Grandpops. I love you."

"Love you, too, Sweetheart," he said with a smile. Velosity had him wrapped around her finger. "What in the world?" Pops asked as his sons approached him. Speed was wearing a Hawaiian shirt that he'd taken from the pile of clothes in the back seat the Mustang. It was three sizes too large for him. He also had on sunglasses and the hula girl hat. Both men were singing a rousing chorus of **Ninety- Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall.**

"Good lord, they're drunk!" the eldest Racer exclaimed.

"Hey, Pops!" Spritle chirped cheerfully as he wrapped his huge arms around him in a bear hug.

Pops squirmed from his grasp. "What the hell is wrong with you? Drinking this early in the day, not to mention that your brother isn't supposed to touch alcohol!"

"Relax Pops, we're both sober as judges. We're just havin' a little fun, that's all."

"Yeah, Pops, lighten up," Speed said with a grin as he placed the hula girl hat on his father's head.

Enraged, Pops grabbed the hat, threw it to the ground and stomped on it. "Good grief, Speed! Your daughter is going to be in her first race at this level today. Not only that, but those Acrobat nuts have vowed to avenge you for defeating them twenty years ago. You don't even care that Los' life is in danger!"

Speed sighed as he removed the colorful shirt and retrieved the hat from the ground. "Here," he said as he handed the shirt and hat to his brother. He turned back to his father. "I care more than you'll ever know, Pops." He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and felt the cold steel of his gun, and the black hatred bubbling just beneath the surface of his being. "Capt. Terror won't get within fifty yards of my daughter, I'll see to that."

"You'd better," Pops rumbled menacingly. "I don't want those bastards to put my granddaughter through the same hell as they put you through."

"You don't have to worry about that," he said in a deadly serious tone. Memories of his temporary blindness flashed through his mind. He touched his eyes, wondering if his needing glasses now were a direct result of damage to them. _"Stop being so ridiculous, you're just getting older,"_ he reminded himself.

Velosity had stayed on the sidelines during the exchange between her grandfather and his sons. Noting a lull in the conversation, she moved closer to her father. "Don't worry about me, Dad, I'll be able to handle anything that comes my way."

Speed smiled. "I know you will honey, but I'm still going to worry about you. It's part of my job as a dad."

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said smiling. "You know, I think Grandpops was worried that you weren't going to show up."

"What? Like I'd miss my only daughter's first big race!" he said incredulously.

"Well, I knew you'd make it Daddy," she said, hugging him.

"Huh, don't say anything about this," Speed whispered conspiratorially, "but I think the old man has finally gone off his rocker."

Los giggled. "Oh, Dad!"

His expression became one of bewilderment as he noticed her new hairstyle for the first time. "So...What's this?" he motioned at her shorn locks.

"Like it?" she asked. "Judy's mom cut it this morning. I needed something that would be easy to take care of now that I'm a professional racer."

"It looks nice," Speed said, though there was an ache in his heart that this last vestige of his daughter's childhood was now gone. "You had really long hair, what did you do with it after it was cut?"

"I donated it to a charity that makes wigs for people on chemotherapy," she replied.

"Sweetheart, that was a very kind thing to do. I'm proud of you," he said. "I'm sure that they'll make good use of all that hair of yours."

They slowly walked towards the pit, Pops and Spritle trailing behind. Speed had to laugh, he was sure Spritle was chewing the old man's ear off about whatever nonsense was on his mind at the moment. _"Sucks to be you right now, Pops,"_ he said to himself.

---

Torturina Terror watched the scene that just taken place, she felt the bile rise in her throat, "My, my, my isn't that sweet? Speed Racer's little girl is about to drive in her first race, and there he is wishing her luck. She's going to need it, because her first race is also going to be her last!"

Captain Terror stood next to his daughter. "See something interesting?"

"Just watching a tender exchange between Speed and Velosity Racer. Disgusting!" Torturina shook her head, it was sickening the way Speed Racer fawned over his daughter.

"But that's a good thing my dear. You see, Speed cares too much, his love for his family will be his downfall. All that love makes him a weak man."

"Love always makes a man weak, which is why we woman have so much control over you men," Torturina smirked at her father She'd seen what his love of a woman had done to him. How when her mother left it nearly killed him. Talk about weak... Her father really was among the weakest. Of course, his obsession with getting revenge on the man who had beaten the Car Acrobatic team had driven away the very woman he loved, broken apart the foundation of their marriage. When he finally realized it, it was too late; her mother had left him. Stupid fool.

Torturina would never let love get in the way of her goal of being the greatest racer in the world. No man would ever come between her and her dream. She **would** be the best someday, men be damned. Especially the man named Speed Racer. Since her father was a shell of the person he once was, it was up to her to carry out his plan of revenge on Speed. Nothing would bring her more joy than destroying the man who had ruined her father's life. For it was Speed Racer's fault, she knew. Oh, but Speed had retired from racing. Well, if she couldn't get him, she would destroy the next best thing, his daughter. That would be even more satisfying: Kill Velosity Racer, let Speed live with **that** for the rest of his life! Yes, her revenge would be sweet!

---

"So, I guess we're all here, right?" Sparky asked, glancing around. The immediate Racer family and the crew were in the pit. for. Velosity, who was now the star of the Go Team, stared in awe at the crowd.

"All present and accounted for...Sir!" Speed's voice tottered between ultra serious and mirthful. He drummed his fingers on a stack of tires.

Sparky grinned, he knew his best friend all too well. "You're a nervous wreck. I'd suggest coffee, but then you'd be bouncing around like a superball. "

Speed quickly shoved his hands in his pocket. "Very funny, I'm perfectly fine, as calm as can be."

The mechanic's smile widened. "Sure you are buddy and I'm the Queen of England!"

Velosity felt her own nervousness increasing. "Dad," she addressed her father, "if you don't mind, I'm going to get ready for the race."

Speed squeezed her hand. "Sure, Sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you by the Mach Five."

She nodded and headed around behind the pit towards the woman's locker room. Again, a reflection caught her eye. "What is that? I keep thinking I see something... or somebody...watching me. I sure hope Daddy's paranoia isn't catching."

---

Meanwhile, the mysterious young woman slunk forward. She found the opportunity to shoot Velosity behind a large dumpster that offered not only a decent vantage point from where to take pictures, but a perfect hiding place. Or so she thought. What she didn't know was that Speed Racer's daughter was even more curious and observant than he was.

"I know I should be getting prepared for the race, but I've got to investigate who... or what... is watching me and why they'd even waste their time." Losing track of the direction the reflecting light had come from, she went on instinct."Okay, the light originally flashed from the left, I'll head that way." Within moments she came upon the dumpster. She didn't see the girl, thanks to her camouflage outfit.

The young woman knew it was only moments before she'd be caught. Rather than be taken by surprise and risk the chance of having her camera damaged, she volunteered herself. "Hey! I think I'm the one you're looking for." She stood up, rubbing her stiff back.

Los narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell are you and why are you spying on me and my team?

The young woman couldn't help but smile. "You look so much like your father."

Los' anger could barely be controlled. Who was this interloper and how did she know her dad? "My father? Okay," she snarled, "You're coming with me."

She grabbed the girl by the arm. "Hey, let me go!" she cried.

"Shut up!" Velosity dragged the struggling young woman to her pit. "Since you're such good friends with my father, you can explain to him what you were doing!"

The girl attempted to free herself. The last time she had seen Speed or any member of his family was at the twins' Christening, nearly twelve years ago, would any of them even remember her?

Spritle was the first to notice Velosity and her prisoner. He placed his hands on his hips. "Hmmm... Looks like Los has found a new friend."

"Huh?" Speed asked before casting his gaze towards the two young woman. He quickly ran to his daughter. "Los? What's going on?"

"Dad, this...this...person was spying on us!"

"Not the whole team, just you," the girl explained in a rather dry voice.

Speed descended upon her. "What do you mean by that? If you attempt to touch even one hair on my daughter's head, I'll..." He posed with his fists up, ready for a fight. He was so enraged at this point that he didn't care that she was a woman half his size.

The girl raised her hands. "Whoa! Calm down!" She removed her baseball cap and blonde locks fell about her face. Her pale blue orbs gazed up at him. "Hi Speed, long time no see, huh?" she said rather contritely.

Speed backed up a few steps as a spark of recognition hit him. "Delicia Lamster?" he exclaimed.

The rest of the team exchanged glances. She was the last person on Earth they ever expected to see.

---------------------------------------------------------

Delicia Lamster...Does anybody remember that name? No? Yes? Either way, I'm hoping you'll be pleasantly surprised in the next chapter.

Please read and review all the wonderful Speed Racer stories.

Thanks to all my loyal readers/reviewers, I appreciate your commitment to my stories. I really am trying to update in a more timely fashion. It's been a rough road for my husband and me these past few months, but hopefully, it's going to get better and I'll have more time to devote to my stories.


	10. Old Friends, New Enemies

I've been neglecting this story; I know it's been years since I updated it. I hope to update much more often.

Please note: The scene with Velosity and her bicycle is actually from my own memory. So, I've dedicated this chapter to my parents. _I Love you Mom and Dad. I miss you both so much!_

Disclaimer: Speed Racer is the property of Speed Racer Enterprises._**  
**_**  
Chapter Ten – Old Friends, New Enemies**

Delicia Lamster grinned and shouted. "Surprise!"

"I'll say," Speed commented. "Delicia, what are you doing here? And why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying, Speed." She held up her camera. "I was just taking some candid photos of your daughter."

Velosity stepped forward. "You could've asked and I'd have been more than willing to pose for you. It's just plain sneaky to take them when I didn't even know you were doing it."

Delicia shrugged. "If I asked your permission they wouldn't be candid, would they?"

"Well, no..." Los said. "But, I still don't like it. Heck, I don't even know why anyone would want to take photos of me, candid or otherwise."

"You're joking, right?" Delicia said. "Somebody tell me she's joking. Velosity, you are gorgeous and the hottest story in sports right now. I had to jump on any opportunity to get some shots before someone else does." She patted the camera. "With these babies I'm sure to get the cover of **Sports Illustrated**."

"So, that's what this is all about? You wanted to capitalize on my daughter?" Speed narrowed his eyes. "Sorry kiddo, that's not gonna happen." He motioned towards her with his index finger, "C'mon hand over the camera."

Delicia shook her head. "No way, dude. This is my camera, my film, my pictures." She opened up her bag and removed a can of pepper spray. "You come one step closer and I'll spray you. Don't think I won't do it." She held up the can, its nozzle pointed at Speed.

"Delicia..." Spritle walked over to her, "Ignore my brother, he over-reacts to everything." He glanced sideways at Speed his eyes trained on the pocket that held his gun. "Right, bro?"

Speed smiled sheepishly, he knew that Spritle could easily tell everyone about the weapon. "Well, I guess I sometimes do. Especially when it comes to my kids."

"Yeah, I think I can understand that. I kind of over-react at times, too," Delicia said as she put the spray back in the bag. "I really wouldn't have sprayed you, Speed. At least I don't think I would've."

"I hope not," he said.

The young woman smiled. "So, how about it? I'll cut you in on any money I make, just so long as I get full credit for the shots."

"No, I don't need the money," Speed said. "But, I guess I really can't stop you from taking photos of Los. I realize that it's going to happen no matter how I feel. If someone is going to be her official photographer, it might as well be a friend. Especially one who appreciates the beauty of film over digital images." He motioned to her camera and smiled as what he said registered with her and a huge grin crossed her face. "Why don't you join us in our pit and get some more shots during the race?"

Before she could respond, Spritle gently took hold of her arm and led her away. "Let me show you the way," he said.

"I think your brother is smitten," Trixie said as she watched them.

Speed nodded and grinned wickedly. "I've finally got something I can really tease him about."

"How old are you again?" she asked.

"It's a brother thing honey, you wouldn't understand."

--

"Well, everything's ready," Sparky said, giving the door one last buff with his rag.

Velosity's face glowed as she gazed at the car. "She looks beautiful, Uncle Sparky. I've never seen her shine like this before."

"It's been a long time since she's been driven in a race like this, Los. I want her to look as beautiful as the young woman who will be driving her."

Velosity blushed. "Uncle Sparky, you're as bad as Daddy. This is a race, not a beauty contest!"

Sparky laughed. "From the way those boys are all ogling you, I wouldn't be so sure!"

"Oh my!" Los noticed, for the first time, the large group of young men standing outside the team's pit gazing at her. Her blushed deepened. "I didn't expect this."

"Better get used to it because I have a feeling this is only the beginning." Sparky nodded towards the throng. "I think it might be a good idea to go out and meet your public. You know, smile for some photos, sign autographs."

"I guess you're right," she said. Although the thought of being surrounded by so many strangers, all clambering for her attention, frightened her a bit. _"This is what Dad has had to put up with all these years?"_ she wondered. _"He deserves a medal. Yikes!" _Forcing a grin on her face, she made her way over to the crowd.

Speed and Trixie joined the rest of the team. "Looks like our daughter is greeting her fans," Trixie remarked.

Her husband narrowed his eyes as he watched the young men surround her. "Those guys are getting way too close. Look at that one over there, pawing at her!"

"You didn't seem to mind when the girls did that to you, dear," Trixie reminded him.

"Well, that... that was different," Speed sputtered.

"How so?"

"Because that's my daughter they've got their mitts on!" He shook his head. "I think maybe I need to put a stop to this." He bit his lip at Trixie's amused expression. "I mean, she needs to put all her concentration on the race right now." He straightened and walked towards his daughter.

"Be nice to those boys!" Trixie admonished him.

He smirked. "Oh, I'll be real nice to them, right before I bash their horny little skulls in!"

Trixie shook her head and followed him. _"Fathers and their daughters..."_

The young men continued to crowd around Velosity, each demanding a moment of her time. Pens and paper were shoved at her; she quickly signed each of them. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed, yet also incredibly flattered. _"All this attention for me? Wow!"_ she mused.

One fan was particularly bold as he said to her, "Have my baby, Velosity!"

"Did you hear what he just said?" Speed could feel his rage growing. "If he so much as puts one hand on her I'll... "

Trixie took hold of his arm."Calm down, Daddy," she said, "our daughter has a good head on her shoulders; she knows how to handle herself."

"It's those thugs handling her that has me worried!" Speed could barely control his ire as he angrily approached the fans. "Break it up!" he ordered them.

"Get lost, man!" A sandy haired youth exclaimed.

Speed shoved the young man aside. "You get lost!" he growled. "And keep your filthy paws off my daughter!"

The youth's eyes widened in recognition as he looked up at the Speed. "Your daughter? Holy crap! You're Speed Racer! Oh man, I didn't know you was her old man. Real sorry, dude!" Then he said, rather contritely, "Uh...Can I have your autograph, Mr. Racer?"

Speed grimaced then sighed. "Oh what the hell..." he said as the young man handed him a piece of paper and pen. Soon he was besieged as the fans noticed him.

Los smiled, relieved to take a respite from the excited throng. "Dad sure saved the day. He also seems to be enjoying the attention."

She took advantage of her fans' distraction to make her way to the Mach Five. A tingle went through her body as she opened the door and sat in the cockpit. _"I can't believe it; I'm actually going to drive in my first professional race. A real race, the kind Dad drove in."_ Sure, she had raced the past couple of years in lower level competitions, but this was the big time. _"Like being in a play on Broadway for the first time after working in summer stock."_

--

Torturina Terror smirked as she watched the crowd that surrounded Velosity. "So shallow. All looks and no substance, that's what men like." She put the black racing helmet, which had a skull and crossbones adorned in the front, on her head. She cast another glance in the direction of the Go Team's pit; Velosity had been joined by Speed and Trixie. The crowed had switched their attention to Speed, who grinned, showing his all-too-perfect smile. "He's as shallow and stupid as his offspring. Just wait until he sees the fate of his beloved daughter. He won't be smiling then."

Her father limped up to her. "Everything is set. You should have no trouble winning this race, my dear."

"Winning doesn't worry me as that is what I will do. It's the Racer spawn that's my concern. Is everything in place?" she asked.

Terror nodded. "Yes. The special enhancements that were made to your car all check out. The team is also at the ready. Each member has their instructions. They will not fail," Captain Terror said. "Soon, we will be celebrating our victory and the destruction of the Go Team. Speed Racer will rue the day he ever heard of the Car Acrobatic Team!"

Torturina smiled malevolently as she nodded. "Yes, tonight, we will celebrate."

--

Velosity gripped the steering wheel of the Mach Five, a bundle of energy. Her heart pounded as she glanced about at the other drivers, some of them in their cars, others standing around, talking to their pit crews. One particular driver caught her attention. He smiled, and while his mouth was the only thing she could see because of the mask he wore, she knew that his expression was sincere. She returned the smile and he gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck," he mouthed.

"Thanks, Racer X. I'll need it," she said.

The signal was given for the cars to line up. She readied herself for the start of the race. Speed quickly ran up to her. "Remember everything I told you, okay honey?"

"Yes," she said in a softy voice.

"Remember one other thing, no matter where you place; your mother and I are proud of you." He quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Dad." She slowly pulled away from him, glancing back one time to see him standing with Trixie, their eyes full of love and pride. "I've got to win this for them"

_The track seemed to shimmy and, suddenly, she was six years old again and learning how to ride a bicycle. Her father had taken the training wheels off the bike a few days earlier. Every evening when he got home, he would hold onto the bike and run alongside it, encouraging her to ride on her own. She would steadfastly refuse._

_"No Daddy, I'm scared. I'll fall!" she'd exclaim._

_"You won't fall. I'll be right next to you," he would reassure her._

_"No! Tomorrow, I promise I'll do it tomorrow."_

_He'd relent. "Okay, tomorrow it is."_

_Another tomorrow came and, once again, she sat upon her bike, her father holding onto it as he ran alongside her. "Faster, Daddy!" she cried._

_"Okay, but you gotta remember to keep your eyes straight ahead, don't look at me!" he said, sounding a bit out of breath._

_She nodded and peddled furiously. Suddenly, she felt as if she was flying. With shock she realized that her father had let go and she was riding on her own! With a quick glance behind her, she could see her dad beaming with pride as he watched her._

_"Remember to brake!" he called._

_She nodded, pushing down on the pedals and slowing. She carefully turned in a large circle and headed back to her father who had now been joined by her mother. There were tears streaming down Mom's face._

_"I did it!" she said proudly as she came to a stop in front of her parents._

_"You sure did," her mother said._

_"Daddy, you didn't tell me you were gonna let go!"_

_He grinned. "Nope. Because if I told you, you'd have asked me to wait until tomorrow again."_

_She nodded and returned the smile. "I'm glad you didn't tell me, Daddy."_

_"Me, too. Now, how about the three of us go out and get some ice cream to celebrate."_

_She got off the bike and pushed it back to the house, walking along side her parents.  
_  
The blare of the klaxons brought her back to the present. "Oh wow, this is it," she whispered.

Speed's voice came over her headset, "It's showtime, Los. Give her all you've got!"

Velosity nodded and revved the engine. She was startled to hear another voice on her channel; it was female, **"Appreciate your life while you can, Racer spawn, because you will not finish this race alive!"** The voice was followed by a cackling, evil laugh. A cold chill ran through Velosity. Her father was right, her life was in danger.


End file.
